narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
S.U.N
|image name=S.U.N_Symbol.svg |english=S.U.N |unnamed team=No |kanji=空海二枚 |romaji=Sora Umi Nimai |literal=Sky and Sea, Two Pieces of Paper |other= |affiliations=Five Great Shinobi Countries, |leaders=Igasaki |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Sora Umi Nimai (空海二枚, Sky and Sea, Two Pieces of Paper), most commonly known as S.U.N (日, Hi) is an international research organization founded following the . Due to the extensive exchange of intelligence between the , including various scientific papers. This development founded this particular organization, which gave several and even individuals thought of as jobs as intelligence-gathering agents in the name of a wide variety of disciplines. The current leader of this particular corporation is a man only recognized by the name of Igasaki, his true identity or even whereabouts considered a mystery due to the wealth of information he possesses. History S.U.N was an organization formed only a few months following the conclusion of the , specifically upon the promotion of as the . Due to the realization that all major countries had shared intelligence with one another, the of each particular country, following some consultation with the of the respective villages underneath their dominion, had come to the conclusion that a shared organization was necessary. While initially S.U.N was simply a coalescence of several researchers of various fields, such as , , and the like, the organization was soon brought underneath the rule of Igasaki, supposedly an elite within 's at some point in time underneath a different name. After his establishment as leader, S.U.N underwent rather radical changes. The outlook of the organization changed from a public dispersal of information collected by all to also contain the collection of very private information that should be excluded from everyone but the organization themselves, acting as a powerful deterrent force for particularly aggressive villages who wished to wage war and reclaim lost territory from the previous war, most apparent displays of this behavior coming from . As such, S.U.N soon became an organization almost as feared as the were at one point in time, despite their non-malevolent, if not honorable, intentions for the rest of the Shinobi world. Goals and Motivations On the surface, S.U.N possesses rather simple motivations: the collection and dispersal of information believed to be worthy to share across the entire world. Much of their time and funding goes into research into various academic fields such as science and history in order to understand the world around them with greater clarity and allow the world to prosper collaboratively. Of course, this meant that another motivation for the organization was to obtain funds worldwide. Due to the scale of this operation, several employees have been hired in order to do the marketing and advertising, making S.U.N an individual economic powerhouse as a result of the vast public approval of the said institution. The S.U.N that operates on an underground scale is, however, also very simplistic but at the same time quite ambitious. In the best sense of the word, the individuals under Igasaki's direct command wish for "peace" to be established throughout the nations. By that, what is meant is a constant state of a non-aggression pact born solely out of their own caution, despite no actions being visibly taken to threaten them. As a consequence, S.U.N operatives constantly investigate matters that could almost have apocalyptic aftermaths should they be placed under the hands of Shinobi villages and their war-driven minds. For this very reason, S.U.N constantly operates and its presence on both the surface and the underground make it an extremely formidable organization despite the relative simplicity of its workings. Members Organization S.U.N possesses a loose organization system despite the incredible influence it possesses. At the surface, S.U.N is composed of several hundred researchers who undertake their respective research within different departments based on their subject specialty. This particular aspect of the organization is known as the Researcher Circle (研究者一団, Kenkyūsha Ichidan). Outside of this is the Market Circle (商域一団, Shōiki Ichidan), where businessmen, entrepreneurs and the like are employed as a means to sell and distribute these ideas to the public. Moreover, they also collect funds through various donations and negotiations with higher-ups in the world, such as relatives of the . The S.U.N that operates through the underground is regarded to have very simple organization. With Igasaki acting as its primary leader, each S.U.N operative is simply stationed to the country that they were born in: an example being Sankarea being allotted to the Land of Fire. However, each S.U.N agent is given a radio that enables them to constantly keep contact with other agents in their country as well as Igasaki, regardless of their location. All findings are reported exclusively to other agents and Igasaki before he mandates on how the information should be spread discretely for their benefit. Missions Trivia